(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is medical testing, training, and simulation devices and methods, more specifically, a pulse duplicator sufficiently versatile to simulate user-designed cardiovascular hemodynamic function for purposes such as product testing, researching, product demonstration, and surgical training.
(2) Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Pulse duplicator system was introduced in 1980s as a tool to evaluate the hydrodynamic properties of prosthetic heart valves. It was also used later for various simulation of blood circulation. However, known systems were all specifically designed to serve a single specific application. For example, a pulse duplicator system designed for surgical valve testing is not versatile for other types of testing/simulation. Any modification to use it for other applications, such as simulating a stent delivery, would inevitably require significant irreversible design changes and experiment which often led to a complete redesign of the original pulse duplicator system. While modification requires time, expense, and specialized knowledge, purchasing a different duplicator system for each application is just too costly to be feasible for most users.
There is a continuing need for a pulse duplicator that is sufficiently versatile to perform various types of simulation and testing. There is also a continuing need for a method allowing those skilled in the art to easily and reversibly adjust a pulse duplicator to suit various specific applications without irreversibly destroying its ability for its original application.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.